Monster Musume Cameo List
The following page details various cameos, parodies and shout-outs featured in the Monster Musume series. __TOC__ Anime and Manga 12Beast *Chapter 19, Kimihito is wearing a 12/Beast t-shirt the whole time. *In Episode 9 of the anime, the angel-winged cosplayers are completely re-edited in the Blue Ray version to appear like Aero and Jawea from 12 Beast. Code Geass *Miia strikes Lelouch's close-up pose from the end of Code Geass' season 1 closing credits in Chapter 26. *Lala strikes a similar pose while introducing herself in Chapter 24. Dragonball *The opening song Saikōsoku Fall in Love has Miia, Centorea, Papi, Suu, Meroune and Arachne performing a group "love-powered" Spirit Bomb against Kimihito. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * In Episode 3 of the anime, Kimihito notices the "spirits of Centorea's kind" behind her and asks if they're "Stands or what". Loveless *In Chapter 2, Kimihito and Miia take shelter in a Love Hotel called 'Hotel Loveless'. Mobile Suit Gundam * In the bonus art of Volume 6 featuring Lala, she is reenacting the finale of Mobile Suit Gundam with her body as the Gundam and her head as the Zeong's head. Muromi-san * Muromi from " Muromi-san" makes a cameo when Kimihito is drowning. Puella Magi Madoka Magica *In Chapter 24, Kimihito quotes every Death Flag/Famous Last Words he can think of. Amongst them is the line "I'm not afraid of anything anymore!" from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Sailor Moon *The front cover of Chapter 32 is a parody of the Sailor Moon magical girl series. Movies *In the Seven Seas Entertainment translation of Chapter 24, Kimihito quotes several horror and action movie lines that usually result in the character dying soon after they are said; these lines are; "If we get out of this alive... Let's get married!", "Let's split up! We can cover more ground that way!", "It's okay! I'm only two days from retirement!", "I'll go check out that weird noise. It's probably nothing!", "Relax. What could possibly go wrong?", and "Nothing can stop me now!". Final Destination *Chapter 24 makes reference to the explosion of an airliner from Final Destination. *While based on chapter 24, Episode 12 does a full re-enactment of the opening "Flight 180 death scene" from the film , with Kimihito in the place of Alex Browning. Frozen *In Chapter 31, the group brainstormed on how to help the Arctic Inn's business, Mero suggested a stage production starring Yukio as the main character who freezes things with her powers. Miia worries about the copyright issue. Godzilla *In Episode 10, Suu's Kaiju transformation possesses the same back spikes as . *The entirety of the fight between her and Kii is also depicted in grainy wide angle shot similar to the original Godzilla films. *Suu also unleashes a mouth beam similar to Godzilla's iconic attack. Ringu * In Chapter 34, Kimihito comments that a tired Smith looks like Sadako. * In Episode 12, Smith adopts a look similar to Sadako when threatening Lala. Games Air *In Chapter 24, Kimihito quotes every Death Flag/Famous Last Words he can think of. Amongst them is the line "Can I just go to the goal right now...?" From the visual novel . Dead Space 2 * Due to the conflict of the personalities she was mimicking at the time, Suu does an impersonation of Nicole Brennan at one point during Chapter 13 while taking care of Kimihito. Dragon Quest *In Chapter 1, the image of a lamia being beaten by a human is an allusion to the RPG franchise. *When facing Suu for the first time, Centorea admits that what she knows about Slimes comes from videogames and goes on to describe them as the slimes from the Dragon Quest series. *The cover of Chapter 36 has the characters dressed in a parody of Dragon Quest. Fate/Stay Night *In Chapter 24, Kimihito quotes every Death Flag/Famous Last Words he can think of. Amongst them is the line "You don't mind if I beat that thing, right?" from the visual novel Fate/Stay Night. El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron *In Chapter 24, Kimihito quotes every Death Flag/Famous Last Words he can think of. Amongst them is the line "No problem, everything's fine." from the videogame El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron Metal Gear * Miia cosplays as FOX-era Big Boss from in Chapter 10. * Miia considers wearing a box as a disguise in Chapter 18 and Episode 9, and later has Suu turn into the box while she dresses as the younger version of Big Boss "Naked Snake". While following her, Rachnera also decides to cosplay and chooses to dress as The Boss (Naked Snake's mentor). *In Episode 9, when the girls are outside the café and get their ideas, the red "!" from the MGS games pop up above their heads (except Papi, who gets the blue "?"). *In Episode 9, the ice cream truck is left open due to a fella running to the bathroom with incontinence, just like Johnny Sasaki. *In Episode 9, Rachnera tells Miia "Excellent, age hasn't slowed you down one bit.", which is what Campbell tells Solid Snake in MGS 1, and Miller tells Big Boss in MGSV:Ground Zeroes. Touhou Project *In Chapter 18, the cast discovers an event for a new game with various cosplayers dressed up as characters from the Touhou Project videogame series. The cosplayers all adopt costumes of Reimu, Marisa, Meiling, Keine, Kasen, Yuugi, Ran, Utsuho, a mini-Sin Sack. With Suu's help, Papi also disguises herself as Utsuho. *In Chapter 25, Lala does her best Yukkuri impersonation after eating Miia's cooking, complete with the character catchphrase "Take it easy in the afterlife!" (although the catchphrase was dropped in the official English release). *In Chapter 32, Luz's human assistants wear Sin Sack masks to hide their identities for Luz's sentai show. Front Mission: Gun Hazard *In Chapter 40, Zombina quotes the line from Front Mission: Gun Hazard, "Hyaa! I can't take it anymore! Zero!" Other Television *While suggesting a Tokusatsu show for Luz Ninetei to perform in Chapter 32, Miia mentions Transforming Rider ( ) and Robot Hero ( ). Literature *The sword Centorea wields in Chapter 16 and her sword in the Monster Musume anime series is a replica of Andúril from . *The liminal species "Backbeard" is based off of Beako; a popular Meme-character from Futaba Channel (2chan) and the de-facto mascot of the Sankaku Complex imageboard. People *During the play in Chapter 32, Luz Ninetei calls Miia " "; an actor from the original Ultraman series (1966-1967) who later became a radio host famous for vulgar language. *It is currently unknown whether ANM48 is a parody of or a fictional sister band of the real-world idol group . *The ANM48 single "Everyday Kemomimi (Everyday Animal Ears)" is a parody of the AKB48 single " (Everyday, Hairband)". *Okayado's avatar (a hermit crab) makes frequent cameos throughout the Monster Musume anime series in addition to his name appearing in Chapter 19, 25 and 27 of the manga series. Board Games *In Chapter 40, Liz and Kinu can be seen playing the tabletop game "Call of Cthulhu". Stores/Companies *Stertbooks Coffee is a parody of the franchise. *Mamazon is a parody of the online store . *Comic Toranoana is based off of the real-world store of the same name in Akihabara, Tokyo. *The Toho eggs and Toho Beauty stores in the shopping district in Episode 12 may be an allusion to Studios; a film and theater production company best known as the producer and distributor of many Kaiju and Tokusatsu films, Godzilla being the most notable of their creations. *"RYU" appears on some of the receipts Kimihito is calculating in Episode 12, it is a presumed "RYU" is an allusion to ; a monthly seinen manga (manga marketed to adolescent boys and men) and anime magazine within which the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga is published. Gallery File:AnimeFinalDestination1.png File:AnimeFinalDestination2.png Category:Anime Category:Manga